thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 21
The twenty-first season of the television series will possibly start airing in 2017. Episodes #Springtime for Diesel #A Most Singular Engine #Dowager Hatt's Busy Day #Stuck in Gear #Runaway Engine #P.A. Problems #Hasty Hannah #Cranky at the End of the Line #New Crane on the Dock #Unscheduled Stops #Philip's Number #The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor #A Shed for Edward #The Big Freeze #Emily in the Middle #Terence Breaks the Ice #Daisy's Perfect Christmas #Confused Coaches #Max or Monty #A Happy Day for Trevor #Emmett the Railbus #Emmett and the Eels #Crosspatch #Rusty and Stepney #Marion's Tortoise #Super Rescue Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Toad * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Belle * Stephen * Porter * Ryan * Glynn * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Dart * Den * Sidney * Paxton * Philip * Flynn * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Toad * Victor * Luke * Millie * Bert * Rex * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Judy and Jerome * Bertie * Bulgy * Terence * Kevin * Harold * Cranky * Big Mickey * Reg * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Lord Callan * Farmer McColl * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * The Mayor of Sodor * Sir Robert Norramby * Farmer Finney * The Grumpy Passenger * James' Driver * Bertie's Driver * Jack * Alfie * Oliver the Excavator * Max and Monty * Bill and Ben * Timothy * Stanley * Charlie * Trevor * Hugo * The Flying Scotsman * Skiff (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * Caitlin (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Slip Coaches (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Jack (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Thin Clergyman (cameo) * The Fat Clergyman (cameo) * Mr. Bubbles (cameo) * Captain Joe (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * Sodor United Football Team (cameo) * The Search and Rescue Manager (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * Daisy's Fitter (mentioned) * Hiro (cameo) * Connor (music video cameo) * Gator (music video cameo) * Samson (music video cameo) * Axel (music video cameo) * Yong Bao (music video cameo) * Shane (music video cameo) * Gina (music video cameo) * Raul (music video cameo) * Ivan (music video cameo) * The Mainland Diesels (music video cameo) * Etienne (music video cameo) * Marion (music video cameo) * Farmer Trotter (music video cameo) Characters Introduced *Hannah *Carly *Emmett *Neil Trivia This season contains the 500th episode of the show Final season with Mark Moraghan as the narrator First full appearances in CGI of Terence, Bulgy, Stepney, Farmer Finney, and Nancy Category:Television Series Category:Future releases